Temptation Loud
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made the mistake of letting the former's sisters plan their wedding. Lincoln comes across away to pay off everything, but Ronnie Anne wasn't so keen on it. Will Lincoln convince her? And if he does, will it pay off or backfire big time? Start of a series I'm thinking, "Temptation series". Linconnie, possibly other ships. Will they resist temptation?


**So what do you get when four couples travel to an island to test their love against a bunch of hot singles? A hot disaster, but why not? Anyway, this is gonna be the start of a series I probably won't remember. (Sigh) Just read.**

We start our story in a small city apartment, which belonged to a young couple in their mid-twenties. A light skinned man with white hair, an orange jacket, white shirt, and jeans was sitting on the couch scrolling though his laptop. While he was doing that a woman the same age as him was vacuuming the living room, she was of Latin American descent with a purple blouse, dark blue yoga pants, and black flats with her raven black hair tied into a ponytail. But the main thing was the little diamond ring that wrapped around her left ring finger, these two were soon to be married couple Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"Any luck finding a job, hon?" Ronnie Anne asked, the two made the mistake of letting Lincoln's sisters plan their wedding. And in true Loud fashion, they made it grandly expensive and charged it all on Lincoln's tab. So now they have to pay off 4 million dollars of wedding décor and plane tickets for 83 to Fiji, it was Lori's idea for a beach wedding.

"Not one that pays 4 billion dollars in one paycheck, unless I pull a Larry Needlemeyer and work every job in town." Lincoln sighed.

Ronnie Anne groaned as she picked up the last bit of dust and turned off the vacuum, she put it away after emptying the bag. She plopped next to him on the couch, "Remind me again why we let your sisters plan EVERY detail for OUR wedding."

"Oh just the fact that when they don't get involved they become a literal sisternado that now that they're much older can destroy the entire planet, you should have seen them when I told them you were picking on me and that you're a girl." he told her as he peaked over to his fiancé.

She rolled her eyes at the memory, "Oh, I remember. Well it's not like there's some ad that can tells us a way to make easy money fast."

"Hey, look at this." Lincoln showed her something he found on his laptop. " _Test your bond in the ultimate test of love, if your love stands tall then you can walk away with 5 million dollars. Make your way to the following address for more information._ What do you think they mean by 'Test of Love'?" he asked.

Ronnie Anne went wide eyed as she looked at what was on his laptop, she instantly grabbed the laptop and tossed it out the window. Lincoln just sighed, _'Well, there goes another grand' ._ Ronnie Anne turned to her fiancé with a look a mother gets when her kids are about to do something they'll regret for the rest of their lives. "Lincoln Loud, you have made a lot of dumb plans in your life, some of them have involved me. But this is just stupid, like really stupid."

"What do you mean?"

Ronnie Anne gave him a stern look, "Have you ever heard of 'Temptation Island'?"

"You mean that old show about an island of singles?"

"Yeah, they put couples that have any sort of issues and strands them on an island of singles to see if they still love each other, all while said singles are- (shakes her head) Look, just whenever you see that ad again just ignore it. We'll find another way to make up the money." She pleaded him before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

Lincoln just sighed, he really needed the money to pay for his and Ronnie's wedding and fast. And the first thing that offer it and more came up his fiancé just spazzed out. He didn't know what it was that freaked her out, but he would found out soon enough.

 **I'll just ends things here for now, I just want to point out that this story is mainly Lincoln x Ronnie Anne. If any of you doesn't know Temptation Island is this reality show where couples are put on an island with a bunch of hot singles, and they are tasked with trying to resist 'temptation' if you know what I'm saying. I think I'll start of slow for this, make sure Lincoln understands the risks.**

 **The main ship is Linconnie (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne), but there may be some slight bits of other ships.**


End file.
